The Snow King
by Bella MacLeod
Summary: Bella goes to Volterra to prevent Edward from committing vampire suicide and Finds more than she expected.This story is rated M for adult situations,themes,and language.Lemons will appear in later. Co-written with Kam wuz here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and anything recognizable belongs to Stephenie Meyer and their prospective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words: Not my sandbox, just my sand castle.**

**I also want to Give a big thank you to Kam wuz here and Wendy 1969 for pre-reading this and correcting any of my mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

After I had been changed, nearly three thousand years ago, I became cold-hearted and cruel. My brothers say I'm merciless, and some of the Guard will tell you I'm arrogant and ruthless. I was angry with myself for feeling empty, alone, and lifeless. I am a vampire— undead, a soulless monster, if you will. However I've seen mated couples of our kind and they are full of life, love, and are inseparable. I, myself, have never felt what they share and often wondered if I ever would. That was until SHE entered the throne room and approached us where we sat upon the dais.

This beautiful, angelic creature walked in flanked by Felix and Demetri. Long mahogany waves cascading to her waist and deep chocolate eyes I thought I would drown in. She had a heart-shaped face and a slim, beautifully curved form. I sat in awe. She spoke, telling my brother, Aro, her name was Isabella. She asked that we call her Bella. A perfect name for this precious creature that stood before us.

I stared at her in shock then, stunned by this girl. All I could do was sit and watch her, rendered speechless by her behavior. How she spoke, how she held herself, baring her morals of self-preservation. Lack thereof. She was not afraid of us and all I could think was: _Impossible. Humans generally shy away in fear, but not this one._

That's when my thoughts started running away from me.

All I wanted to do is take her and mark her as my own. I wanted this girl for myself. I longed to kiss her until she begged me to stop, love her throughout eternity, and sink into her moist heat until the end of all time. No children would come of this union, but I wanted her still.

No, I couldn't. Our laws said she must be changed or be destroyed.

The pull in my chest and the pleas of the beast inside tell me to fuck the law, she is a gentle, kind, and loving creature that has awakened you. She will love you forever. Don't let them harm her; she is your true soul mate.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and listened to her tell Aro she had no desire to see her former love, Edward Cullen. I looked at her pointedly and asked, "Why not? He is the reason you are here, is he not?"

She turned, looked me in the eye, and replied, "Well, Master Caius, when he left almost a year ago, he promised me I would never see him again and it would be as if he never existed. I came here with his 'sister' Alice to prevent him from committing suicide at your hands, because he thought me dead. As you can see, I am very much alive and human at this moment in time."

Unfathomable, that a human had walked in here of her own volition. The frustration made my tone harsher than I meant it to be. "Aro, you know the law proclaims her a liability and she needs to be changed or killed. She knows too much of our existence and so she is claimed by our laws."

Aro looked from Isabella to me and replied, "Calm down, brother. She has lived with our secret for many months and has not told a soul. But you are right. Alec, escort in Mr. Cullen and his sister please."

"Master Aro, is there somewhere else I may wait until your business with the Cullens is through? I don't wish to see him."

"Felix, Demetri, take Miss Swan to my office and see that she is comfortable and return here," Aro orderd. "Have Santiago guard her so no harm comes to her. Miss Swan, my brothers and I will join you shortly."

"Thank you, Master Aro," she replied with a sweet smile as she bowed her head in submission.

As I watched her leave with Felix and Demetri, I felt a pull like never before. I felt drawn to this girl; I wanted to protect her, and most of all I wanted to love her as I have never loved like this before. Sure I've had relations with other women and cared for a few but love was something I never allowed myself to feel. I have never felt this way for another in all of my existence. I instantly felt alive when she came in.

We waited as the two Cullens are led in. They walk up to the dais and stop. Aro steps to them and begins talking. Of course, I tune it out. I have no desire to listen to their excuses or their possible lies. I just think of the lovely girl in Aro's office.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as Alice Cullen asks where Bella is and I reply snidely, "That is no longer any concern of yours. However, she is safe and unharmed."

Then Edward has to chime in, "Bella is here? Where is she? She belongs with us!"

"Says the idiot who left her with the knowledge of our kind—in the woods of all places—and promised her it would be like you never existed!" I spat.

He recoiled, affected by my words. Good.

"Why did you leave her in the first place, Edward, especially if she belongs with you?" Aro asks kindly.

"When I told my family we were leaving, I thought I was protecting her from our kind, because I love her and believe she is my mate." He replied.

"MATE?" I snarled, leaning forward. "You believe she is your _mate_? HA! If she were your mate, you imbecile, you would never have been able to leave her. It would have killed her, as she is a human. Marcus, is Miss Swan Mr. Cullen's mate?"

"No, Caius, she is not. She is mate to someone here in Volterra!" he answers quietly and then states, "Then you already know this brother!"

"No! She is _my_ mate. She can't be mated to anyone here!" Edward hisses.

"Edward, calm down. They are telling the truth. She is his mate!" Alice says.

"NO! She is mine!" he argues.

As they are quarreling amongst themselves, Aro says, "Jane, you and Alec are to escort them to a room. We have a matter to attend to and we shall pick this up later."

"Yes, master. Do you wish us to stand guard on them?" Jane replies.

"No, Jane, you and Alec can go about your business. I'm sure Felix will take care of this little problem and guard them until we sort this out or our dear Carlisle arrives."Aro states, as they leave the room.

I give Felix a stern look. "Under no circumstances are they to roam about the castle."

Felix replies with an evil gleam in his eyes, "Yes, master."

Aro: "Marcus, what are her lines to us?"

Marcus: "Her lines to Edward Cullen are broken beyond repair. She doesn't care anything for him any longer, not even familial feelings. She has a close bond to Alice, like that of a best friend or sister even. To us it is clearer. Her bond to Felix is like that of a brother as well as Demetri and Alec. Jane she sees as a sister of sorts, or a friend."

Aro: "But what are her bonds to the three of us?"

Marcus- "They are the strongest I've seen in many years. Aro, you are that of older brother, the one who will guide and protect her. I am more of a father type figure to her, a confidant and supporter. With Caius, she is his other half, his mate and one true love. They complete each other."

Caius: "How can this be? Athenodora, she was the one I cared most deeply for! Look what that got her."

Marcus- "Caius, we know you had deep feelings for her but she was playing you. Aro and I found her in the arms of a lower guard and they chose death rather than facing you. Isabella is much different. She loves you already and doesn't understand it."

Aro- "Brother, let the past go. Bella is here in the now. Reach for her. She will show you what you long for and will be at your side throughout eternity. I have to say this though, she is perfect for you. You are her exact opposite and complement each other perfectly…"

Marcus- "He's right, Caius. You and our new young friend complete one another."

I knew I felt something for her, but _mate_? I never dreamed I'd find my mate in a human. I always felt they were only good for sustenance or that of a toy to find pleasure in, only to rid myself of when I was through. But Bella is so much more. I have absolutely no desire to drain her or end her.

I pull myself from my thoughts as we approach Aro's office. We dismiss Santiago and enter the room. I look to the sofa where she lay sleeping and warmth spreads through me like never before. I longed to pick her up from the sofa and hold her to me. Instead I moved her hair from her face. I quietly call her name and caressed her cheek to awaken her. She opens her eyes and gasps.

Bella- "Your touch isn't cold to me. Why?"

Caius- "My brother's and I have a few things to discuss with you. We will answer all of your questions when we have finished."

Aro- "Isabella, from this moment on you will not to call us master ever again. Before you ask why, the answer is this… we are much more to you. Marcus?"

Marcus- "He is right, mia stella, you need to understand, I have a gift that sees the bonds of other's. All bonds and lines that connect others; including humans. You have heard of talented or gifted vampires, yes?"

Bella- "Yes, Edward can read the surface thoughts of minds, but not mine, Alice can see the future based on decisions it's subjective, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. I assume there are a few here with gifts as well?"

Aro- "Yes, there are. I have the gift of tactile telepathy; I can read every thought anyone has ever had through one touch. Marcus senses bonds of people and can point out leaders of covens and detect the strength of any bond he sees. Caius has no known gift or ability but tends to just know things."

Bella- "What about the others that were in the other room with us or the man guarding the door, are they gifted?"

Caius- "Cara mia, many of us here have a gift or special talent. Jane can plant an illusion of pain into one's mind, and her brother Alec can remove all senses of someone rendering them useless. Chelsea can strengthen or weaken bonds between people and depending on the circumstances she can erase the memory of a person. Demetri is our resident tracker; he can track anyone through the essence of their mind. He can find anyone, anywhere at any time he is asked too."

Marcus- "Heidi has exceptional beauty and can lure anyone to her; we call her 'The Fisher'. Felix and Santiago have their strength. And then we have our little Renata, she can shield anyone she chooses at any given time, by touching them, and she is Aro's personal guard. Mine is Felix and Caius' is Demetri. Now that you are here one will be appointed to you and you are never to be without that guard until after you are changed."

Aro- "Now our main question is…Which of us, do you want to change you? The reason is whoever your sire is you will have a special bond with them and not even Chelsea would be able to break it. You will be closer to this person than any other."

Caius- "Cara, we will give you time to think this over, you don't have to answer us at the moment. You will have to decide quickly though."

Bella- "Before I decide, may I ask how old you were when you were changed?"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her beautiful face turn the most delectable shade of crimson. I then wondered how far that blush went.

Marcus- "Piccola, you are a vision and have no reason to be embarrassed, you have the right to know. I was 31 when I was changed, Aro was 28, and Caius was 25."

Aro- "Sorella, you do not need to decide right now we will be more than happy for you to age a little before the change is required."

Caius- "Tesora, how old are you now?"

Bella- "19. Well…I will be in September, on the 13th."

Marcus- "How about we give you until you're 21to decide when and who will change you?"

Bella- "I already know who I want to do it. You, Caius."

I could have sworn my stone heart fluttered.

"As for when, I need to experience a few things first."

Caius- "Like what? Driving fast? Swimming in the ocean?"

Bella- "No, I've already done those. I want a real kiss, sex for the first time, and spend a week on an island. Where I can walk around naked if I wanted too."

To say we were awestruck would be an understatement. My mate has shocked us. Apparently the Cullen boy never gave into this temptress, my siren. I had to ask, "What do you mean Isabella? First real kiss, and sex for the first time?"

Bella- "When Edward would kiss me it was pecks on the cheek and closed mouth kisses. He would never go farther than that saying what I wanted could potentially get me killed. He wouldn't touch me unless it was to hold me as I slept or hug me close to him. There was never groping or acting like a sex crazed teen with him. He was always so proper and made me feel like I was a porcelain doll. I have needs like any normal hot blooded girl, I long to be desired and touched, not put on a pedestal so high that if I fall off I'll break."

We were speechless, our eyes were wide and mouths were open to the floor.

Bella- "Did I say something wrong? You three look stunned. You kind of remind me of a Venus fly trap waiting for its prey."

We chuckled at her snarky comment. When I decided to speak, I looked her in the eye and said, "Cara mia, you have nothing to worry about. Vampires and humans have been in love affairs for many years. They CAN have sexual relationships and DO NOT die as a result. As far as kissing goes, we just have to be careful, our teeth are razor sharp and that could be a disaster; unless of course, the vampire has exceptional control."

Bella- "How's your control? I mean you eat humans for the main course."

Aro- "Isabella, you have nothing to fear from us. We are your new family and will protect you at all costs."

Marcus- "Aro and Caius are correct, mia Stella. Our control is impeccable. As for Aro or I, kissing you would be out of the question. We have to leave that up to Caius."

Bella- "I don't understand; may I ask why?"

Marcus- "I feel for you what a father feels for his child."

Aro- "Sorella, You are like a sister to me and as for either Marcus or myself kissing you, that would just be wrong."

Bella- "What do you have to say, Caius?"

Caius- "I would like you to know me first, but I would not have a problem kissing you."

My brothers gawked at me as Isabella smirked. The little minx had no idea what she was awakening in me. My beast rattled his cage and purred at the prospect of kissing her, claiming her, and leaving my mark over her heart. Where I wanted nothing more than to taste the forbidden ambrosia of her lips and make love to her. I want to teach her how love between a man and woman really is and how feral it could be. The beast wanted to take her hard and fast; where the man in me longs to caress, kiss, and taste every inch of her. The Beast wants carnal desire and the man longs for sensuality and rapture.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Jane arrived and told us Bella's chambers were ready. Aro took the liberty of placing her in our wing where she would be guarded at all times. He explained to her my Chambers were next to hers and had an adjoining door.

The four of us made our way to our wing. Marcus went into his chambers and Aro went to find his wife. I took Isabella to mine, so we could talk privately and without interruption. I asked her questions of her life and how she came to know Carlisle and his dysfunctional lot. She explained how her mother was flighty and scatter brained which left her to deal with paying the bills, grocery shopping, and things they needed. She said when her mom remarried her step-father; she chose to go live with her dad, the police chief of Forks, WA.

She told me everything about school, meeting Carlisle's family, playing baseball with them, how they were interrupted by the Nomads and being attacked by one of them, her disastrous birthday party, Edward leaving her in the woods, her state of catatonia, and ultimately coming here. When she finished her story I was so angry, I wanted nothing more than to kill the boy who brought her into this world and practically handed her to me; with the help of his sister. She could tell I was enraged but approached me slowly and placed a hand on my arm. I stiffened but began to relax from her gentle touch. Her hand moved from my arm to my back, where she massaged circles causing me to relax more.

I turned to face her and looked her in the eye. I opened my mouth to say something, anything; but she beat me to the punch and asked with a statement, "Your eyes, their so black; like pools of onyx. Are you thirsty?"

"Our eyes turn black in anger, desire, and thirst. But I am not thirsty. I am, however, upset with all you have been through. I am angry at myself for being cold with you and calling you a liability. Isabella, I cannot deny the pull to you I am experiencing. I have never felt drawn to another like this. I don't know how to explain it."

"Caius, I feel it too. I feel like someone has wrapped a rope around my heart and tied it to you. It hurts to be away from you and I don't understand why. What would someone like you want someone like me? I'm plain and not at all pretty. You can have anyone, why me? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you want me and your heart chose me but I am far from beautiful."

I could feel my anger rise as I turned to look her and snapped, "DO NOT SAY THAT! You are very beautiful! When you blush, I long to rip your clothes off just to see how far that blush goes. YOU, MY GIRL ARE EVERYTHING TO ME! NEVER SAY YOU ARE PLAIN AND NOT BEAUTIFUL AGAIN."

She stood there staring at me as I slowly began to regain control of my anger. I moved toward her and with every step I took, she took two back until her back was against the wall. I placed my hands on the wall behind her and pinned her to it with my body. Her warmth felt as though it were seeping into my very soul, warming my bones, and melting my stone cold heart. I leaned in and placed my marble lips against her soft pliable ones. It felt as if an electrical current flowed between us.

I pulled back with a gasp. She drew in a breath and asked, "Did you feel that? What was that?"

I quietly answered, "Yes, I did and I have no idea."

We looked into each other's eyes as she moved her hands up my arms and tangled in my hair drawing me into another kiss. I ran my tongue over the seam of her lips asking for entrance. She opened granting me access. Our tongues danced and stroked each other in a timeless dance of blooming desire. Never had I tasted something so intoxicating. After a few minutes we pulled apart for her to breathe.

We looked at one another spellbound before our lips crashed together and or tongues battled for dominance. I gently moved from her mouth across her cheek to her neck, kissing and nipping along the way. She moaned as I worked my way back to her swollen lips to capture them again. I was feeling like a starving man eating his first meal in many hours. When I pulled away again, she needed to have a human moment and I told her to change into the clothes Jane placed in the bathroom for her to sleep in.

I could hear the rustle of fabric as she changed, the water run as she brushed her teeth, and the sound of her running a brush through her hair. I removed my suit jacket and opened a few buttons of my shirt as she walked out of the bathroom. She wore a red silk night gown that reached the floor. I walked over to her, scooped her up into my arms, carried her to the bed, and gently placed her on it. I joined her of course, after pulling the blankets over her. I moved to hover over her and kissed her good night before rolling onto my side and pulling her into me so I could hold her as she slept.

Never had I felt like this. In a few moments this selfless creature, my beautiful Bella, had me completely and utterly in love with her. I watched her sleep peacefully as I thought back to our earlier conversation and realized one of her requirements before her change was met and checked off the list; her first real kiss.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as it was in Chapter 1. Ms. Meyer owns the sandbox, this is just my sandcastle.

**My apologies for the long wait for this chapter and a big t****hank you to all of you who have reviewed and added this to their support means A lot.**

**And a huge thanks to Kamwuzhere for Helping me to get this out there,without her I'd be lost.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I lay next to Isabella for a few hours and watched her sleep while holding her in my arms. She looked so flawless and innocent. Her rosy lips were parted in her sleep. Her long dark lashes lay on her cheeks. As content as I was watching her as she rested from today's events, I grew restless and withdrew from her side. I decided to head to the library to play the ornate grand piano to process what was happening to me. I began with Beethoven's "Moonlight" in C sharp this tune seemed to help the beast within me calm. One would think it redundant that I would play the very song Lestat played in that movie "Interview With a Vampire". Even though Hollywood got vampires wrong the movie was not that bad; as a matter of fact I found it hilarious and thought if they only knew.

I morphed it into something that seemed melancholy, but sweet none the less. As I played I realized that I did indeed fall headlong into the unfathomable abyss known as love with a simple human girl. Never had I felt the remarkable things that I was now experiencing. I now knew I had to tell Isabella of my life, hopefully my story would not drive her away. I was immersed in my thoughts as my brother's entered the room.

"Caius," Aro said with a smirk on his face, "what troubles you, brother?"

"Not a damned thing, Aro. Why do my troubles seem to concern you? I was processing today's events and sorting things in my mind."

"I am just concerned, brother. I have not heard you play in some time and wondered what has brought it on. Pray tell, does it have to do with a certain beautiful human?"

"Aro, do not antagonize him. Let him be as he will work it out!" Marcus told him.

"Brothers, I am trying to figure the best way to tell her about my life without running her off." I concluded dismally.

Marcus lifted his eyes to mine and stated, in his matter of fact tone, "The best way to tell anyone is to come out and say it and do not hide anything from her. Caius, she loves you and will not run. What happened before was no fault of your own. Athenodora could not face you in fear of your wrath. She knew she was wrong and tried to placate the situation in which you had no control. You and Isabella are torn because of your hurt feelings caused by others."

"You are right Marcus. I fell into a trap laid by Athenodora's treachery and I am trying to prevent that from happening again. And as usual, Aro, you are right in believing that Isabella is perfect for me."

"She's all that and more!" Aro said excitedly. "I have a certain feeling that she will be just what everyone needs around here."

I frowned a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

He pouted in return. "Brother," he said sternly, "you haven't exactly been the most optimistic as of late."

My fingers tripped on keys. "Optimistic?"

"Yes exactly! In my opinion—and I don't need to delve into minds to say that the entire guard would agree—you've been perpetually ill-tempered. Moping around, all the scowling, that whining, Honestly, you're like a child!"

I willed myself to keep playing and not growl at him, it only would have proven a point. "A child, Aro? What is that expression mortals use...? Ah yes. Isn't that the _pot_ accusing the _kettle_ of being black?"

Aro rolled his eyes, leaning over the piano and creating a thoughtful steeple with his fingers. "The matter was Bella, and bringing her to that, I would say that if she can revert you back to the way you once were—like the beginning with Athenodora—then the guard won't have to fear your constant wrath. Case in point, brother."

"Perhaps I wish for the guard to fear me."

Smirking, he called out my lie. "That would be the same as you saying you wish for Bella to fear you."

I sneered. "Fine. So, to understand you, you wish for Bella to change my ways, and you want me to rule like I used to, strict and just, and..._optimistic_?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yes exactly."

"You're not talking sense."

"If I were to suddenly start talking sense, complete bedlam would erupt around here! Besides, it's better to talk nonsense and have no one understand you than to talk sense and have someone misunderstand you. If you don't care for my help, figure it out on your own."

And he left, insulted, and I sat at my piano, more puzzled than before. I shook my head and looked at Marcus.

"Tell me, Marcus, has her lines strengthened to us at all?"

"Her bonds to you have intensified Caius but to Aro and I not as much. If we spend time with her and tell her of ourselves they will. She is a kind soul with enormous amounts of love to give; we just need to be receptive of her."

Marcus told me and he and Aro were going to set some time aside for Isabella so they could get to know her. I had a feeling she was going to surprise us all. We were going to teach her our favorites in the arts, music, and literature. Now I just have to figure out how to tell her about my friendship with the only other ruthless son of a bitch I knew, Major Jasper Whitlock.

I thought of many things as I made my way to my office. The one good thing that has entered my life is her; Isabella. Marcus says she loves me but how can she if she does not know the monster that I am. I spent many years trying to control that which lives inside of me but it manages to come out only when needed. I am hoping Isabella never sees the monster inside of me.

How does one tell someone they have changed you in so many ways in such a short period of time? I certainly have no idea. As my thoughts run rampant, my animal starts rattling its cage again._ I need to go to what is mine!I long to curl around the girl and give her pleasure she has never had! _I can feel my control begin to wane as I listen to his musing. NO, I cannot go I'm too dangerous for her. I refuse to hurt her, Isabella means too much to me. My animal then spoke again: _We won't hurt her, we need to love her._ _She is so good for us. We just want to sink into her and let passion's fire take over and mark her as ours._

As my animal raged in his cage I thought back furiously: No I refuse to do it yet, she is not ready. She needs to know what I am. I want her to grow to love both sides of me in her own time.

Then, my animal spat back:_ Haven't you heard a word Marcus said? She already love's us, she has stated she wants us to change her, she will not run .Caius, you are an _fool_ if you think she will leave you…She is a human and will die if she tries. Didn't anything Marcus said to you earlier sink into that thick head of yours? Marcus feels like a father to her. And Aro—well, he is Aro. He feels like an over-protective elder brother, even if he is a power hungry, gifted vampire collector._

We argued silently in my mind for a while when I decided to feed. I went to the darkest part of the city and found a couple of criminals, drained them, and properly disposed of them. I tossed them into a condemned building scheduled to be torn down.

Upon re-entering the castle, I heard her scream and was by Bella's side in an instant. I gently pulled her into my arms and quietly spoke, "You are safe Isabella, I will not allow you to be harmed. Sleep, cara mia, everything will be brighter with the sunlight."

She snuggled deeper into me and relaxed into a deep sleep. I once again disengaged myself and left soundlessly. I ordered a guard member to call for my brothers as I started towards my office.

Surprisingly enough, Aro was already in my office, sitting in my chair with his feet up on the desk. When I shut my door, he feigned a deep yawn as he sat forward, stretching like a cat.

"I have no need for a mind-reading talent," he said, "when you're so predictable. I knew you would come here. What is it that troubles you."

I said nothing. If my face could flush, I would be red. I sunk into the armchair to his left.

"Brother," he said sternly, and stretched a hand towards me.

I looked away from him, pouting, and reluctantly grabbed his hand with my own. I felt his mind gently probing around in mine, searching for the answers. I let it all flow with the soft sigh that parted my lips. He drew back slightly, eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together as he took in my thoughts. He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, and released my hand.

"I see your problem," he murmured. "Yes, a problem, indeed."

"What's the problem, Aro?"

"I think she is your _La Tua Cantante_," he said.

My eyes widened before I could control my expression .

"Her blood sings to you, Caius. You thirst for her blood to satisfy your very soul. It would explain your desire for her body, to claim her as yours. She _is _yours, but she doesn't know that yet. You were right to leave her."

"I did not want to, Aro," I said. "I wanted to stay with her. I had to fight myself."

"You will continuously need to," he told me, narrowing his eyes. "And if you struggle so much, then perhaps you should stay away from Bella until it comes time to change her."

I straightened in my seat, looking at him sharply. "What?" I hissed. "What are you saying, Aro? I thought you wanted Bella and I together, and now you put restrictions on us."

He smiled. "I _do _want you together, brother. But if it puts Bella's life in danger, I will take whatever precautions."

I stood up to tower over him, tasting the anger on my tongue. He was not intimidated at all as he looked up at me patiently. My lip curled in a snarl. How _dare _he try to tell me that I was to stay away from my own mate?

"_Brother_," I said, "thank you for the concern, though Bella is _none _of your concern. She is _my _mate, and you have no power over our affairs."

"Bella is your mate, but is part of our entire coven. It is not your sole decision."

"Nor is it yours! Marcus and I are your equals. You are not master of us all, therefore you cannot control us."

He raised a smug eyebrow, causing me to draw in a sharp breath. It was almost a challenge, as if to say, _"Can't I?" _

_He wouldn't dare_, I thought. _He won't challenge me_.

But a part of me really thought he would. I had known Aro for centuries, and there was almost nothing he wouldn't do to get his way.

Marcus's quiet voice sounded from the other side of the room. I hadn't heard him enter, so caught up in the argument.

"Caius, Aro," he greeted us. "What's going on here?"

"Aro and I were having a discussion about my Isabella."I spat while continuing to glare at the self-centered idiot.

"Brother's we cannot have this perpetual disdain between two of us. It will show weakening in the ranks among us, we don't want that now do we?" Marcus asked.

"You are absolutely right Marcus, Caius and I will have to set our differences aside for the moment and re-evaluate them at a later time. Brother's if you will excuse me,I need to find Sulpicia and see what she has been up to." Aro replied with a devious smirk.

I sat back down as he left the room. He's such a deplorable fool. As I sat wallowing, Marcus approached me,and said, "Don't let him get under your skin. He means well." I rolled my eyes and he asked, "Caius, what has he said to upset you so?"

"He stated I should to stay away from Isabella. He seems to think, she is my _La tua cantante, _and It would be best if we spent minimal time together, until after I change her."

"He said what? You and Isabella don't have the very fine link of that. Your Bonds with her are the brightest and strongest I see in many decades. I don't understand, care to enlighten me?"

I pondered what to say ,but figured the direct approach is always best with Marcus.I looked him in the eye and said, "I have been warring with myself about her. My demon want me to take and claim her, but the man in me says she's not ready. My demon has been rattling his cage, I seem to be fearful of what will happen if he gets out. I long to hold her but fight to stay away and the longer I am away from her..."

"It hurts more,doesn't it, Caius? You,my friend and brother, are feeling the effects of the mating pull. The strongest pull I, most definitely, have ever seen. How are you staying away from her?"

"I have no idea, it's like the demon knows she will suffer and tells me to get away from her before she is hurt. I can't explain it. I don't feel overwhelming thirst for her blood, but, I crave to feel her little body curled around me. I am calm when I am with her and restless when not. She had a nightmare a little while ago and I settled her down. Then I came back here, where I found Aro waiting. Why is it called a private office, when you can't have any privacy?"

"I will speak with him about this. Isabella will be waking soon and you should relax in the shower, before seeing her. I would like to see the two of you together so I can figure out if there is a problem. We'll figure this out and I will make sure Aro is not left alone with either of you until after she is changed." He said with I hardened expression.

"Why do I always feel so much better after we talk? Thank you Marcus, I value our relationship." I said to him with a small smile.

"Don't let Aro hear you say that. It will give him more ammunition to rile you up with." He said smiling before adding, "I value it also and you feel better because I am the voice of reason between the three of us."

After he left I want into the bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and stood under the hot spray of the shower. I relished the feeling of the water as it cascaded down my body. As I washed away the day,I felt better, lighter, happier, and wanted ISABELLA. Then it dawned on me I love her. When did that happen?

My demon started up in his cage and said-_ you have loved her since you saw her. Why do you think we want to be around her constantly? Why do you think we feel so alive? Why do you think it hurts us to stay away from her? She has made us feel alive. She is changing us and making us whole. We will be one again because of her. Aro will not succeed in his plans to keep us from her...you'll see._

I got him settled down as I dressed for the day in my usual black attire; silk boxers, socks, trousers, silk shirt_, sport coat_, and boots. I planned on wearing a crimson tie with black stripes, but tossed it aside. I walked out of my room and made my way to see Isabella. Wondering how she could awaken me so profoundly.

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review by clicking on the review button, I'd like to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all, I like to play with her Character's.**

**A/N: I am going on vacation and will be back in about 10 I will have another chapter for you.**

**Here it is everyone... you to all of you who read and review and a great big thank you goes out to Kam wuz here,without her I would be also to Black Raven of Poe who continually supports my stories and is the sweetest person I have been fortunate to meet in this world.**

**Enjoy**

The Snow King

Chapter 3

While walking to see my Bella, Marcus stopped me and asked, "When do you plan on telling her about you?"

I thought for a moment and said to him, "I had planned on telling her part of it today. Why?"

He eyed me thoughtfully before replying, "Good. I think it best if you place that call to the Major. He will be of assistance to you in the explanation."

"I know, but the Cullens hurt her profoundly when they left after her break-up with the idiotic boy, who is within these castle walls," I told him, before adding, "How do I tell her about my _friendship_ with Jasper without her feeling like I betrayed her."

"Just tell her Caius. She will understand, but place the call before you tell her that part about you. The full moon is in three days, and since you always leave the morning before it to be alone..."

I smiled bitterly. "Sparing my family the sight, Marcus."

Before Marcus could say anything more we heard my angel yelling in the library.

"Edward, what do you want?" She demanded.

"Bella, when we are allowed to leave, I want you to come home to Forks with me," he replied. "We can work this out."

"You said I would never see you again. It would be like you never existed. You took things from me and have no idea who I am anymore. When you left I fell apart and ended up catatonic. I snapped out of it by hanging out with Jacob Black. He helped me get over you. The stupid thing is I go cliff diving and Alice misinterpreted her vision by thinking I died or tried offing myself. You know what; I'm done trying to explaining myself to you. Get out of my life and disappear."

"Please Bella, you don't mean that. We can talk about this on the way home."

Isabella looked up at me and said scathingly, "No Edward, I'm staying here. I found where I belong and it's not with you. Get it into your head, I don't want you anymore. Take Alice with you and leave, and don't come back without an invitation. If I never see you again it will be too soon."

She ran to where I was and I pulled her into my arms and held her, smirking at the Cullen boy. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair as she pulled me into a searing kiss. When she pulled back we retreated from the room , with Bella in my arms, to go to my office and talk.

Edward POV

I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to. I was too shocked by what I had witnessed moments before. I was too...hurt. If my physical heart still mattered to me, I would have fallen from the breaking of it.

There was a shifting behind me, to the right, in the shadows of the tall bookcases. A rustle I was meant to hear. I glanced behind me. On normal circumstances, I would have rolled my eyes in irritation.

Aro sighed and leaned his head back against the books. "Oh, what a _ssssweet _display of affection. Wouldn't you agree, young Edward?"

My teeth clenched; I tried not to growl.

"Passionate," he continued, "as I'm sure you could tell. You are a mind reader, after all. Does it not fill you to the brim with happiness to relish in the bliss of others?"

Mind reader. I wish I wasn't. I tasted metal from the shear rage in my mind at hearing Caius's possessive thoughts over Bella. _That smirk._

"Especially concerning your Bella. She seems very content. That doesn't please you?"

"_My _Bella?" I hissed, whirling to face him. "She is no longer mine, as I'm sure _you _could tell. Does it please me?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Does it seem like it?"

He raised his eyebrows, surprise flickering across his delicate features. "But I thought you cared only for her happiness. That is what I saw in your mind. Has it changed?"

I recoiled. But I thought about what he said.

My voice was a fearful whisper. "She is happy?"

He beamed. "Oh, is she?" As if it was news to him; it confused me.

"Well...it _did_ seem that way," I admitted. My chest tightened oddly; pain. I swallowed before going on. "I suppose...if she is happy...that's all that matter to me."

"Is that true?" Aro sauntered closer to me.

Aro was blocking his thoughts from me. I grew somewhat suspicious.

"Yes," I answered, "that _is _true. It doesn't matter who she is with. I only care for her happiness. And perhaps Caius can provide better for her. She is his true mate then." I shook my head. "I just don't understand the attraction I had to her then."

Aro raised his chin. "Ah. I recall it. It was the strongest thing I felt, even through only your thoughts." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I'm not entirely sure that Bella is Caius's mate. In fact, now that you mention it, I do think I detected a bit of fear in Bella's eyes as Caius entered the room. As if she fears him. She ran to him so quickly...as if to be sure to please him."

"You think Caius is...what? Forcing her?"

Aro was silent for a long time, and then shrugged. "Caius has not been himself. He has been ill-tempered and out of control. At with the full moon drawing near...it brings out the worst in him, you see. He is very uncertain, at war with himself. Anything can happen with him. He avoids me, so I have reason to believe he hides something. He does not want me speaking with Bella. Perhaps because she might decide to confide in me that he _is_ forcing her, in which case, Caius does not want me to intervene?"

"Aro...do you honestly think...?"

"I _think_ I think," he responded. "But I don't know."

"Couldn't you find out?" I was angry again. The mere thought that Caius could be hurting Bella made me hunger for his blood. And the fact that Aro knew something wrong and wouldn't do anything... Of course he wouldn't care, but I wanted him to!

"What does it matter, young Edward? From what I witnessed just now, it would seem that Bella would rather suffer in silence than take your offered help." He tsked. "And after all you've done for her..."

"Yes!" I hissed. He was right. "After _all _I've done. I only left to _protect_ her! I risked my life to save hers. I put the lives of my entire family at risk _for her_! I would _still _die for her. And this is how she shows appreciation?"

Aro laughed. "Running into the arms of another man, you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand," I snarled. "All you do is mock!"

"I understand," he said gently. "I understand very well. Caius may be my brother, but everyone must obey the law. The Volturi makes no exceptions. The stealing of another's mate is a heavy law to break..."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I _never _give suggestions. But it's so easy to interpret another's words to benefit yourself."

"I knew there was bad blood between Caius and you," I said, "but surely you wouldn't plan harm against him. Would you?"

He didn't reply.

"How would that even be possible?"

"Nothing is _im_possible. But it would be entirely up to yourself. Of course, I'm always here if you seek counsel." He smirked. "Oh, but, of course, there _are _other ways to schedule an appointment with me. Rather than exposing your sun-lighted skin to a courtyard full of mortals."

And with that, he left.

Caius POV

Even though I am not one for displaying affection in a public setting, I enjoyed watching my Bella give Edward the letdown of the century. I found it quite amusing and when she jumped into my arms I felt the completeness I had longed for. I now see that my know-it-all brother is wrong; she is not my _La tua Cantante_. Marcus is right, she is my mate, my soul mate, and one true love.

I looked into her deep, soulful eyes and said gently, "Isabella, I think it's time I tell you a few things about myself. Some are good and some are not. I want you to know who and what you are dealing with when it comes to me."

"Caius, whatever it is, you can tell me. Nothing can tear what we have—whatever this is between us—apart. You can't be all that bad, can you?" she asks with wide eyes.

"You can decide for yourself after I explain." I started with a sigh, a bit reluctant. "I was born in Greece, roughly three thousand years ago. From what I remember I had a happy childhood and grew into a warrior, fighting for peace and protecting our village from war. Aro and Marcus were my friends and we stuck together. We had secured the village and went to our homes for the night. That night, Aro disappeared. Marcus and I looked everywhere for him but he just vanished. We went about our duties the next several weeks before he found us on guard one night."

I looked over at her to see if she was alright, and continued. "He talked us into following him into the surrounding woods and changed us. The burning was like nothing I had ever felt. It was excruciating, I felt on fire from the inside out. About three quarters through the second day of my burning, every sound around me was clearer, I could hear most everything; including the snarls and growling of another beast in the area around me. I silenced my screams of pain. Marcus and Aro came round to help, but it had already managed to bite me while I was changing."

She had fear in her eyes as she looked upon me and asked, "What was it that attacked you? Did Aro and Marcus kill it?"

I took her into my embrace to calm her fear and replied, "Yes, they killed it. The animal was a Child of the Moon—loup-garou. A werewolf. After I awoke, I became a vile monster and hunted them to near extinction. I could only hunt them on the full moon, as that's when I am not myself. My demon takes over. I spend the night in the Carpathian Mountains in Romania; my own form of solitary confinement. I go to spare my family the sight of me. I haven't even allowed Aro to see it in my mind. Only one person has ever seen me like that and has never said a word about it. I will tell you who this person is after I speak with them."

"The full moon is on the day after tomorrow, isn't it?" She bit her lip and looked away thoughtfully. " Can I...can I go with you?"

My breath caught. I was immediately so touched by the fact that after my confessing to her the animal I turn into during the full moon that she would want to see me anyway. I sighed and nuzzled my face into the silky hair spilling over her shoulders, holding her tighter.

"No, cara mia, you are not ready for me yet. You need to remain here and spend time with Marcus and—as much as I don't like it—with Aro. I will return a day or two after the full moon. I promise. When I return I will not be alone. You know the person that will be returning with me and that is all you need to know for now."

"How will I…I can't…" she began before holding onto me for dear life.

I understood what she was trying to say. All I could do is hold her until she calmed down. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back; while whispering audibly for her to hear, "Bella, my love, I will not be gone long. I will be back in four days, at the most five. You have no idea how much I will miss you."

She then turned to whisper into my neck between kisses, "Then don't go…Stay here with me. I will help you."

"I cannot do that. I mean it, Bella, that you are not ready to see me in that state. I will promise you this, if—and I mean _if_—you are ready by the next full moon, I will take you with me. Of course, even then, my friend will be there for your protection. Now I need you to go with Marcus; I have some work to do and a few calls to make. I will see you before you sleep."

Bella pulled back to look at me with her beautiful eyes and I wished in that moment I could drown in them. She smiled and said, "I'll hold you to that. I want to see you later."

She turned and saw Marcus waiting for her as she climbed off my lap and kissed me. Kissing her was like tasting the sweetest ambrosia, forbidden to those who are not a god.

I watched her leave the room, brushing my thoughts aside, as I reached for the phone and called the Major.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" he asked with a chuckle.

I quirked an eyebrow. "My Lord? You can speak freely then?"

"Yes, I can, everyone is hunting with the exception of Alice and Edward. I believe they are still in Volterra, aren't they?" he asked, sounding smug.

"They are. That is not the reason for my call though," I replied, contemplating on what to say about Isabella.

"Just because there is an ocean and many miles between us, Caius, I know you are trying to find the words to tell me what is going on with you."

I rolled my eyes. _Cursed empath knows me too well. _

"Are you worried about the full moon coming? Or is it something else? I am planning to be there to help, as always."

"I am not worried about the phase of the moon at all. I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it a bit. I found my mate. She is beautiful, smart, understanding, sultry... I could go on, but above all, you know her and she is a human."

"What?" he gasped, stunned. "Your mate is human? I _know_ her? What do you—?"

All I could do is say in a hissing growl, "Calm down, Major. I'm not myself right now, and you know it. Your shouting is making me slightly agitated, and I needed to talk to you about this now. You going off in a tirade is not helping in any way."

There was a long silence from him. "Wait a damned minute, you don't mean.…"

"A human," I repeated. " The very same who came with your wife to save Carlisle's golden boy. Aro is trying to keep us apart, as if I need _him _too to fluster my emotions. I can't stay away from her. Isabella is the one who began the changes in me that I do not like nor do I understand. I am grateful for them regardless."

**Sorry to cut it off right there but to add anything else would take away from it.**

**What did you think of the conversation between Caius and Jasper?**

**Please don't forget to review,your thoughts and comments inspire me to continue to write more for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SM owns it all, I like to manipulate her characters in my world.

**I would like to thank all of you who have read,favorited,and reviewed...you guys are the best.**

**I also have to thank Kam wuz here for being a god send in helping me with my thoughts and ironing out the errors I 's to you sister dear.**

**Here you go my friends and as always ENJOY!**

The Snow King

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

I was sitting in the living room, reading through one of my civil war history books, when the shrill ring of my phone began. I looked at the Caller ID and smirked. "What can I do for you, my Lord?" I answered.

There was a brief silence. "My lord?" Caius questioned, amused. "You can speak freely then?"

I arched my back, stretching, before relaxing back into the sofa. "Yes, I can, everyone is hunting with the exception of Alice and Edward. I believe they are still in Volterra, aren't they?" I chuckled a little. _What trouble are they in now?_

"They are," he replied. He sounded detached. "That is not the reason for my call though."

_Odd. _My brow furrowed. _Since when does Caius Volturi beat around the bush? _I considered teasing him about it, but on the other hand, it sounded important. I chose to assure him instead.

"I am not worried about the phase of the moon at all," he told me. "I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it a bit."

I rolled my eyes. _What's different?_

"I found my mate—"

I sat upright in shock. Then my lips stretched into a smile—_well now_. I was going to purr into the phone when he continued without pause.

"—she is beautiful, smart, understanding, sultry... I could go on, but above all, you know her and she is a human."

"What?" I hissed. "Your mate is _human_? I _know_ her?" _That can't be. _"What do you—?"

"Calm down, Major," he harshly commanded. I reluctantly shut my mouth. "I'm not myself right now, and you know it. Your shouting is making me slightly agitated, and I needed to talk to you about this now. You going off in a tirade is not helping in any way."

He was right though. He had enough to deal with, and didn't need my bitching on top of that. I waited for a second, but he apparently didn't care to elaborate on his statement. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Mate, _I mused. _A _human _mate, who I know_. I didn't converse with many humans. Humans stayed away from me, and I had no interest in them. Besides, I didn't know any humans in Volterra. I thought, perhaps it was someone from Forks who visited Volterra. But then...the Volturi only involve themselves with humans they intend to eat.

A human! Of all things. Of all the ridiculous... _He better change her ASAFP_. It didn't work out for Edward; why should it work for Caius?

_Bella_.

_Oh shit_. Bella was human. I knew Bella. Bella was in Volterra.

I stood up, pacing."Wait a damned minute," I said. "You don't mean...?"

But—_Hell!_—it _was _her!

"Isabella is the one who began the changes in me that I do not like nor do I understand. I am grateful for them regardless."

I couldn't believe it. Bella was mate to my ruthless friend who has no caring bone in his body—

_Changes?_

"Caius, what do you mean that she's changing you?" I asked.

"I seem to be calmer with her around," he admitted. "I feel foolish saying this out loud, but I long to be near her every second. I feel things I have never felt before with her and it bothers me….What I feel shakes me to my core!"

_Amazing_. It sounded like obsession. "Oh man, you are falling in _love_ with her. Or you already have. How is she? Does she fear you? Does she know of our arrangement? How did she take it?"

I could picture him rolling his eyes as he answered, sounding sad. "Yes, I have fallen for her. Isabella is fine; no, she does not fear me and I have no idea why. As for our arrangement..."

I suppressed my laughter. _Coward._

"Well, she knows I have a friend and is taking it well, it seems; but she does not know it's you!"

"I see. Are you going to tell it's me, or are you going to spring it on her?" I asked.

"No, I am _not_ telling her," he said viciously. Then he sighed. Pity stabbed at me; I could only imagine his frustration over the matter on top of the upcoming full moon. "I was hoping you would return to Volterra with me after The Phase of the Full Moon."

"You need me to placate her and set your mind at ease, is that it?"

"No, Major, I need your help in telling her of our little arrangement. _And,_ I have an offer to extend to you. Only when the time is right and she is alright with our dealings."

I raised an eyebrow, incredulous. "You're not going to tell me what it is?"

"It's more of an arrangement for Isabella when I am busy or indisposed. I want you to be her companion. You are, after all, the only man I would ever allow near her."

"Caius, I would be honored. But what will Bella think? You are giving me allowances of caring for her in physical ways also."

I heard something bang. I guess his hand slamming down on his desk. "I am aware of what I am doing, Major!" he snarled. "Do _not_ agitate me or—"

"I'm shaking in my boots," interrupted.

"Hmph," was his only reply.

"I will see you in about 15 hours."

Caius POV

We spoke of other things that were happening in the states and decided to talk more face to face. _Now_, I wondered, _how will this all pan out?_

My animal smiled smugly and tapped menacingly on the iron bars of its cage to gain my attention. _Everything will be fine, Caius. Isabella accepts you as you are and will have no problem with these arrangements. I have a problem with the thought of another man touching what is mine though. Do you not feel the same?_

The Major was the only man I would allow to touch her in any way. She will love getting to know him. They have been kept apart for too long and the time is now for her to know him. I plan on making this right between them. _Besides, _I growled mentally, _he knows she is mine._

_I am aware of that, you moron. I only have a problem with him touching her before we do. You _do so _seem a crazed idiot sometimes. Especially after Athenodora._

I managed to quell his temper, while thinking of Isabella. I was utterly mystified by her. She had placed a spell on me and I became bewitched by her sultry innocence. Her beauty alone rivals that of the goddess Aphrodite, as she rose from the sea. I could feel my desire for her body grow in strength; as I got uncomfortable, due to my painful erection, from thinking of her soaking wet, rising from the sea.

I felt like I was losing my mind.

I tried thinking of her and the major in a hot embrace but that only made me become harder.

_Caius dear, you are not doing much for our problem…. Perhaps an ice cold shower would help? Oh, I _do _see what you mean about the Major being good for her. That thought was awfully hot; I would like to join in their fun! Kissing her while she's fucking him, that would be good. Even watching him kiss her while we are making love to her would be a joy in itself. Now I see why you wish for him to be her companion!_

_SHUT UP!_ I hollered internally as I stalked to my chambers for a shower. I needed to relieve the pressure before I saw her again.

I longed for her touch and wished she were stroking me, as the water cascaded down my body. I tightened my grip on my member, as I thought of her writhing beneath me. My thoughts alone couldn't do justice for how she would actually feel. My release came with blinding speed, thinking of Bella's walls clenching around me.

Sated for the moment, I returned to my office to finish with the stack of papers on my desk. They mostly needed my signature in order for them to be processed and filed. I had begun to think Gianna was right that computerizing it all might have been easier.

My thought's wandered to Aro and his plans of keeping Bella from me. How was he planning on accomplishing this? He knows she would die being without me and I without her. Is that what he wants?

I had to find out.

**Well guys how do you think it should go now?Was it what you expect and How do you think Bella is going to handle knowing Jasper will be her companion?**

**Please tell me your thoughts and if there is anything you would like to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SM owns it all; I like to play with her characters in my world.

**Thank you all for favoriting, reading, reviewing, and as always your support means a lot.**

**Thank you Kam wuz here for being you and for making Aro what he is.**

**Enjoy!**

The Snow King

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I was in Marcus' office, and we were chatting of our favorite authors and artists when I decided to approach the subject of Caius' trip. He looked at me with thoughtful crimson eyes and asked, "What is it, Piccola? You do know you can talk to me, right?"

I looked at him, smiled a small smile and stammered, "Yes, Marcus, It's just…I'm…"

"Isabella, I realize you are upset about something and I cannot figure it out if you are going to be so cryptic. Take a deep breath and tell me and maybe I can help."

He waited patiently as I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before beginning, "It's Caius; I don't want him to leave because being apart from him hurts and I don't understand it. I want to go with him and he said no, maybe next time, because he feels like I'm ready. I mean, I can handle being away from him here, but when he's away in the mountains, I'm afraid the pain will be much more. Marcus…_what _is going on? Why does it hurt to be away from him? Why do I feel this way for him when we just met?"

"I was afraid of this," he said with a weary sigh. "You are feeling what we term as the mating pull…. Its more intense for vampires. It happens when we meet our true other half. If the mating has not been completed you feel an ache when not with your mate. Long distances prove to be much more taxing if one of the mates is human." He raised an eyebrow, giving her a pointed look. "Oh Stella mia, Aro and I will keep you distracted while he is gone on his trip and he will be back before you know it. Maybe we can get Alice Cullen to help."

"Caius is my soul mate?" I asked, unable to keep the shock hidden from either my face or voice.

Marcus laughed, finding my outburst amusing. "Yes, child, he is. As I said, Aro and I will keep you distracted and I will talk to Ms. Cullen and she can be of service to you as well."

I kept my eyes on him, my vampire 'father', but decided to keep quiet. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to see Alice Cullen.

Marcus decided to show me some of the art in the halls. He took my hand and tucked it into the crease of his elbow. I knew walking human pace was not one of his favorite things, but he did it anyway. He told me of the artists and described their style when we came upon one that was simply beautiful. The painting was of a girl facing the sea at sunset, wearing a flowing white gown, dark hair fanned out around her as if caught in the breeze.

I gasped when I saw it and Marcus asked, "Isabella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Who painted this?"

His eyes narrowed at me before turning to the painting. "Caius did. Painting is one of the things he loves to do, besides playing the piano. Aro plays piano as well, and reads. I play the violin, piano, and cello. When not involved with music, I sculpt as well as paint. All of us enjoy art, the classics in novel, and music. We have different tastes in novel, while Caius and I enjoy the dirty work in art."

I laughed at this. The thought of Caius getting paint all over him was too funny, while Marcus was elbow deep in clay.

"You should laugh more often," he commented. "It's a beautiful sound and I'm sure Caius would think so as well. Do you mind sharing what you thought was so comical?"

I shook my head and replied, still giggling, "You elbow deep in clay and Caius…covered in paint."

He joined me in laughing and I said, "You should laugh more often too, Marcus. It makes you look younger and happier. I'm glad I can make you laugh."

He was about to say something as we rounded a corner and saw Aro and Caius in a heated discussion. I looked at them and asked, "What is going on, Caius? I will know what soon enough? And, Aro, I'm a bit disappointed in you. He asks that you don't antagonize him and that's exactly what you are doing. Now all I heard was naming your friend. Not that I want to intrude on your little get together, but you both are being _impossible_. Can't you two have a normal conversation without it ending in a shouting match?"

**Caius POV**

I wandered through the halls in the castle and came face to face with Aro. I looked at him for a moment and asked, "What is your plan, Aro? I am asking because of your presence in the library earlier. Isabella was quite upset by that petulant boy; and I don't want you thinking about any games where she is concerned."

"Games, Caius, whatever do you mean?" he asked, quirking a brow. "I have no intention of playing games with Isabella. I'm merely toying with Edward is all."

I looked at him skeptically. "Hm. Well, do not involve Isabella in whatever it is you are doing. I will not tolerate her being hurt by anyone again. And before you start, do _not_ antagonize me."

He regarded me calmly. "I really have no intention of _antagonizing_ you, brother. The comments I made earlier were for her safety. You know as well as I you are not yourself and gods forbid if Bella were near you as you went off half-cocked." He then stopped and thought carefully what to say next. "Brother, are going to tell her of your friend in our young Major Jasper? How is she handling you so far?"

"Aro, she is handling me just fine. As for my friend, I told her about him, not who he is just yet. Tread lightly where my relationship stands with her, brother. You know as well as I do if we were separated for too long it would kill her. Teach her Italian and about your precious books, but do not interfere in our space beyond that. My Isabella is a feisty one and just may well put you in your place, brother."

"Caius, Caius, Caius…this girl has enraptured you! It is so good to see such fantastic changes in you. I see you are beginning to be the king you used to be. This is a most unexpected and happy surprise, brother. Just do not forget to name your friend."

"Aro, you are being unpleasant and exasperating. She will know soon enough. DO NOT antagonize me."

He looked up and saw Isabella and Marcus round the corner in the hall. They stopped when they saw us, disappointment and anger flitting across their features. At once, Isabella demanded to know what was going on.

"Not that I want to intrude on your little get together, but you both are being _impossible_. Can't you two have a normal conversation without it ending in a shouting match?"

Aro sniffed. "Shouting? Who is _shouting_? Not I."

I growled lowly, mentally cursing him for never losing his temper.

Isabella kept a steady glare on him. "Aro, I know it's not my place to say, but you should be ashamed of yourself. You know as well as anyone else here not to upset Caius around the moon phase. He explained it to me. For someone who's almost three thousand years old, you're awfully immature. If you don't have anything nice to say, then KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

All I could do is look at her as she knocked him down a few pegs and watch as shame crossed his face. My beast was cheering her on in his cage and said to me, _Caius she is perfect for us…Look how she handles Aro, a seasoned Vampire…She is absolutely perfect for us. She can scold me anytime. She is beautiful when in a temper; so much better than that witch, Athenodora._

Marcus then spoke after shaking out of his daze_. "_Come, Aro, let us leave them in peace. We have the next few days to spend with Bella and maybe we can smooth out the bumpy road between you two. Bella, see you in the morning. Caius, have a safe journey, brother, and return soon."

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review,your thoughts and suggestions give us (the authors) the inspiration to keep writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or The Twilight Franchise in anyway, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**No Copyright infringement is intended in any way.**

Welcome back, to The Snow King, and thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite my story; your support means a lot to me.

Also a big thank you to Kam wuz here for her participation and co-writing skills in making Aro…Aro, without her I would be lost.

Chapter 6

Caius POV

I gently took Bella's hand in mine and led her to our adjoining rooms where we could talk; without being interrupted. I knew I had to come clean as to who my friend was, but was uneasy about it. She looked at me with fire in her eyes and asked, "Will you please tell me what is going on between you and Aro?"

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "Aro is…well, he's Aro. It's hard to explain. He likes having the upper hand and tries to piss me off to no end."

"Caius, I can see that, but _why_ does he do it? What did you mean by, 'she will know soon enough'?"

"Bella mia, he is what he is and likes controlling certain situations. I told him that our relationship doesn't concern him and he has been looking for ways to keeps us separated. As for 'she will know soon enough,' that was for a different matter. And yes, that matter concerns you."

"What is it?" She gave me a warning look. "Don't tell me I'm not ready or I'm not going to like it…just tell me. I don't want us to have secrets between us; I want this to be an honest relationship."

I took an unneeded breath and led her to a wing-backed chair. I sat down and settled her on my lap, before telling her what she needed to know. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "The matter that concerns you is my friend and who he is. I trust him and hopefully you will too." I gaged her reaction as I continued, "Isabella, you know who my friend is. The Major…Jasper Whitlock. You know him as Jasper Hale."

She gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. She had the look of a doe caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle, when she whispered, "Jasper?"

I could tell she was surprised but what she said next stunned me. "Your friend is Jasper? Alice's mate and husband, Jasper? Tell me you are joking."

"No, Bella mia, I am not joking…nor is Alice Jasper's mate either," I replied with a smirk. "Jasper is the only person that has seen me during the full moon. He keeps me sane during this time and I trust him."

She looked at me in shock before she spoke. "Remember when I told you of my birthday party at the Cullen's? I don't think you heard me say that I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to attack me. I never held it against him because he is an empath, and I believe that he was just overwhelmed by the bloodlust of six other vampires and his own combined. Especially when my blood sings to one in particular."

She had a sad expression on her face and tears filled her eyes as I held her, trying to make the ghosts disappear. I said to her softly, "I know and yes I heard you explain it before but, I hope in time, you will trust him as I do."

"Caius, I was never allowed to get to know him. Edward said he was too dangerous for me to be around. I felt like I was kept away from him on purpose. When he and Alice took me to Phoenix, he never once tried to hurt me and he said I was worth it for him to save and keep safe." She had a hopeful look in her eyes as she continued, "Did Alice always know she wasn't his mate? Does she know that you are friends? Did she also know I belong here with you?"

"Yes, No, and I am not sure. She always knew he was not her mate. No, I do not think she knows that we are friends with a peculiar relationship, and she always saw you becoming a vampire but she did not know you and I were destined to be a mated pair. I believe she thought you were Edward's mate."

She suddenly raised an eyebrow at me, as if a thought just occurred to her. "What kind of relationship do you and Jasper have? Is it...sexual? Or are you like brothers? Don't get me wrong, but I think…that's kind of hot. The thought of you being intimate with him is really hot."

This girl had no idea of what she does to me. I raised my eyebrows in return, a smirk playing around my lips, and she turned a delicious shade of red. I shook my head and before I knew what was happening we were in a heated kiss. She opened like a flower to me and I tasted the sweet nectar of her mouth. I quickly became intoxicated by her as my hands trailed down her back to the hem of her blouse. I felt her smooth warm skin as my hand gently moved upwards to just under her breast. She arched into me, wanting more. I gathered her in my arms and moved us over to her bed. I laid back with her straddling my hips, drawing her close to me.

She began to grind herself into me as I trailed kisses from her lips to her neck and my fingers came into contact with her bra. Bella removed her arms from around my neck and began opening the buttons of my shirt. The feel of her warm touch spurned me onward. I began undoing her blouse, kissing and licking each inch of flesh that became exposed. She snaked her hands inside of my shirt and caressed my marble skin, leaving a tingling sensation wherever there was contact.

My lips reached the upper lacy fabric of her bra, as my fingers snapped it open, leaving her torso bare to me. I gently stroked her breast, teasing her nipple into a hardened peak. I kissed along her skin to that peak and took it into my mouth. She gasped at the sensation, threading her fingers into my hair, pulling me closer to her. I swirled my tongue around the hardened bud, causing her to moan with pleasure. While my mouth pleasured one, my hand teased the other.

I moved my hand away and brought my lips to the other peak, pleasing it as I had its twin. Her arousal became more prominent as I pulled back to look into her hooded eyes. I could see she wanted this as I spoke gently, "As much as I want to do this, Isabella, I cannot continue until after the moon phase…It is much too dangerous for you at this moment. You have no idea how your scent and body calls to me like a siren."

She cast her eyes to the floor saying, "I can feel how much you want this and I want it too. Why is it so dangerous?"

I watched her a moment and then said, "I could really hurt you or possibly kill you if we continue this right now. You have no idea how much I wish to claim you as mine, to possess every inch of your body, and make you scream my name in the throes of passion."

The scent of her arousal became stronger as she wound her arms around my neck and looked me in the eye asking, "You're not rejecting me, just saying I have to wait?"

"I could never turn you away…soon you will realize just how much I feel for you. You are my mate and I can never hurt you, reject you, or cause you any harm. I love you, Isabella, more than I dreamed possible."

We lay together for several hours until her stomach began to growl. I had her change into her bed clothes as I called for Heidi to bring her something to eat. I sat next to her and told her more of my life and explained my former wife's actions and out-come. She didn't look surprised as I told her what happened and said to me, "She didn't deserve you. If she had, we wouldn't be together, would we?"

"We would have been together regardless if she were here or not. I would have let her go to be with you. If she had been honest with me, she could have kept her toys and played with them, but she chose to die instead of facing me. Yes, I did love her, but not to the extent that I do you. You are my mate and I must do what is necessary to keep you safe and cared for."

"What does that mean? I don't think anyone here would hurt me.… Plus, Aro and Marcus can protect me. Anyone that would even try would meet their end by you or them, right?"

"Yes, that is true, but I have also entrusted Jasper to keep you safe as a companion, if for some reason I am unable too."

"What do you mean companion?" she asked me with wide eyes.

"In my world a companion has more than one meaning. I am basically giving him the right to be the only other male permission to be close to you. If I am busy he can stay in here with you while you sleep and hold you if necessary. And, if you so choose, he will have all right's as a husband. But you will be my bonded-mate and wife…so to speak."

She gave me a dubious look. "You're kidding? Like...friends with benefits?"

Having only an inkling of what that phrase meant, I continued to look at her. She turned serious.

"Caius, you know I could never..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

I gently took her hand and said, "He is the only other male I trust enough to be with you in any way, including sexually." I watched her expressions as she thought this over and then took her in my arms and held her, as I said, "You think it would be hot if he and I were intimate but you have no idea how hot it would be for me to see you with him. Just the thought of both of us with you makes me painfully aroused."

"What?"

**What did you think?**

**Please review…your comments give me inspiration to keep writing. Thanks again for reading**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, sadly I do not. If I did the characters would have been paired differently.**

**A/N: I must apologize for posting the shorter version. Kam, who is a gem, brought ,my blunder to my attention and it needed to be rectified. Again, my apologies and I hope you enjoy! **

**I want to thank you for all the reviews, comments, etcetera, etcetera.**

**A huge thank you goes to Kam wuz here for being a good friend through this and for her input and other ideas for it.**

**And a huge thank you to Twilight Addict 71484 who graciously gave me a helping hand by giving her input on Caius transformation**

**Again thanks a million for all of your help ladies you both are a rare find in my world.**

The Snow King

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up to sunshine streaming through the glass wall in my room. I tried not to open my eyes, not wanting to wake up, because I hadn't slept much. I moaned and rolled over, curling up on my side as my hand reached out. As I felt nothing but cool sheets next to me, I remembered why I had trouble going to sleep the night before. I was alone.

I knew Caius wouldn't be with me that morning. He had explained that he needed to go before sunrise to get to the mountains. I was having a hard time understanding why he felt I wasn't ready to witness him change.

I pondered the situation for a few minutes and decided it was best to get up and not wallow about it. I took a hot shower and dressed in jeans and a button down blouse before searching out company. I decided that Marcus would be a nice choice and walked to his office. I could only hope that Caius was alright. I hated waking without him near and the tightening in my chest and abdomen was a tell-tale sign he would be gone for the next few days. I wondered how my new family was planning on distracting me from this painful emptiness I felt.

**Caius POV**

"Well," Jasper drawled, his expression mockingly ominous, "there it is. My lord, we've reached your destination: Hell."

I didn't bother to glance at him, my cheek pressed up against the car window as I looked up at the Victorian styled castle. It was in a remote location in the Carpathian Mountains, Romania. We had just reached it, and the sun was setting low in the sky. Dangerously low. And I didn't know if Jasper meant to go far on his mocking or was simply stating the truth I was thinking. If the former, than he had no idea how much the looming caste looking exactly that to me.

"It's funny, I think," I began, and Jasper tensed ever so slightly. "Whenever the full moon came about, I would really be _wanting_ to come here. It was a nice getaway from...everything...and now... Now, I feel as if I'm being dragged into purgatory. To be away from Isabella at all—" My words stuck in my throat, so I made as if I was pausing thoughtfully as I swallowed. "But to be away from my Isabella for this long..."

"Relax," he more or less commanded. "Tonight, the moon will be at its fullest. Suffer the change tonight, and then just relax. On the third night, you will have Isabella back in your arms."

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my fingers to my temples. I didn't _want_ to _wait_, three days at that! I was seeing red at the idea. "Can vampires get migraines?"

Jasper looked at me as he turned the car off, and smiled. "No. But you, my darlin', are not a vampire tonight. Now get out of the car so I can chain you up."

I glared at him.

He hopped out of the car, shutting his door and opening the one on my side. He bowed slightly at the waist, sweeping out a hand. "Excuse me, I meant, 'Get your royal highness out of the car _now_ before I have to freaking hunt you down!' I won't do that again, just so you now. So I want your ass in the castle _before _you change, if you please."

Under normal circumstances, I would have throttled him. But this was Jasper, and I was so lethargic that I could have been asleep on my feet. I rose from the car with grace and dignity—Jasper laughing at my effort of it—and swept past him. "You're so-o lucky you can control emotions," I threw over my shoulder.

"Ain't I just?" he replied cheekily.

He was right, of course. One time the flight had been delayed, and we reached the castle just at nightfall. I transformed right in the courtyard. Jasper had to chase me down before I reached the town below the mountains and reign me back to the castle. It was a hell of a lot of work, so he informed me. For the safety of the people living in the area, I agreed with him that I had to be in the castle.

We walked through the castle, passing several caretakers who gave polite greetings to us as we offered them even less than that. They were use to our curtness by then, and didn't question anything or why we came and went the way we did. Nor did they breathe a word about the oddness of the two of them breeding wild wolves on the property.

Time wasn't on our side, so we wasted none. We went straight downstairs, to the castle's dungeon of sorts. There was a cell we had built, made of thick iron bars. There was enough room for me to stalk around in it. That cell was caged by several more layers of bars—seeing as once I managed to break out of the cell—the last of the bars being made of silver. There was no electricity in the dungeon, so we went about lighting the torches on the walls. It looked positively medieval, but I found that I didn't mind it at all.

Jasper had a comfy armchair a few feet away from my cage, where he usually sat and read a book and kept me under control. I loathed him for it. Whenever he would relax in his chair and catch me glaring his way, he would smirk in his usual infuriating fashion. Even now, as I cast my gaze upon the chair, his expression turned smug.

"Ready for the night, mutt?" he asked.

I glowered at him, but a wave of extreme calm fell over me. "You're pushing your luck, Major. When I return to normal—"

He waved a hand dismissively as he put his other hand on my back and began to steer my towards the cage. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've been threatening me for decades. We all know ya don't have it in ya, darlin'. Now—" He pulled the creaky doors of the cage open and gestured to the inside. "If you would."

Stepping into the cage and having Jasper chain the doors shut behind me always came with an odd mix of apprehension and content. It was familiar, but still felt strange. Surreal almost.

He tapped on the bars lightly to gain my attention. "Hold yourself together," he said. "I'll be right back. Alright?"

I nodded.

As soon as his presence left me, I felt it. A slipping control. An extreme anger. Anger at anything and everything. Anger that Isabella and I were apart, anger that I wouldn't be with her for another few _days_, and anger at the iron bars surrounding me. My fingers began to twitch; I had to clench my hands. My skin started to itch; I wanted to rip my clothes off. I was shaking from restraint, shaking form head to toe, as I stalked back and forth, growls slipping out from between my clenched teeth.

_You can break these bars. You're far stronger than that. You know you are. Break them..._

My hands were fisted around the bars before I knew anything. I snarled and turned away from it, willing myself to calm.

I spun towards Jasper as he came back down the steps. He carried in his arms a dead wolf. I would always get hungry when I transformed, and Jasper had started hunting wolves for me. Then we started breeding them so he wouldn't need to hunt. Then, he started killing them before giving them to me. He said he hated watching the way I killed them, tearing them apart with my teeth, blood spurting everywhere, usually the wolf staying alive long enough to suffer a bit. This wolf had its neck quickly snapped, too fast for it to notice, too fast for pain.

"What the hell took you so long?" I hissed.

His eyes widened slightly before he sent me calming waves. I exhaled in relief. "Caius, I was only gone for about two minutes. Glad to see you're still in your cage." He smirked. "Good doggie."

I growled, rolling my eyes. "Shut up, Jasper. Just this once, won't you have pity and shut up?"

He gave me a look as if I offended him greatly. "It's like you don't even know me."

I didn't bother to respond as he threw the dead wolf into my cage and chained it shut again. This time, it would not reopen until morning. I eyed my friend with the sickening revelation of knowing this was for my own good and Isabella's safety.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched from my chair as his body began the horrible transformation. One would figure I would be used to it by the, but truthfully I wouldn't wish his fate on my worst enemy. His pacing picked up as the moon began to rise higher in the sky. I watched carefully as the subtle changes began to take place.

His eyes shifted from their brilliant ruby red to a monstrous yellow-green. His fingers crooked and lengthened, his perfectly manicured nails growing and curving into the tell-tale claws of the beast that resided within him. His perfectly aligned vampire teeth changed to the interlocking teeth of a wild wolf. I could hear his bones breaking to remold themselves into their new positions. His growls and snarls sounding more like howls; trails of venom and drool ran over his lower jaw as it elongated a wolf's muzzle. Lastly, a coat of fur spread over his entire body, shimmering silver-white, very unlike the dark and matted coats of his werewolf brethren. Caius was a thing of beauty even in this state. I believed it to be the vampire in him that wouldn't allow anything less than perfection.

By the time the full moon stood high in the sky, the transformation was complete. A snarling, growling beast paced back and forth in front of me, glaring at me from behind several layers of bars. In his mind, I was sure, Caius was calling me all things but nice.

The waves of rage running off him set me on edge. I could already feel the task of calming his emotions becoming a strain. Before Isabella, he was at least tolerable, but now knowing she was waiting for him to return to her seemed to make him even more volatile.

This was gonna be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to their respective owners, sadly that is not me…if it were Twilight would have been written differently.**

**Welcome back and thanks for all the reviews and comments. My apologies for the delay in posting and I am not going to abandon my story.**

**Thank you to my wonderful friends Kam wuz here and TwilightAddict 71484 for all of their help and support in writing this. Without them I'd probably go crazy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Marcus POV**

I could sense Isabella's discomfort for all the days Caius was away. It pained me to see her in any type of distress, and I had known it would only get worse.

Aro was up to no good about the Cullen boy and I hated to think he'd do anything to harm the newly formed relationship between our brother and Isabella. I wanted nothing more than for Caius to be truly happy, and I wasn't entirely sure Aro wanted the same thing.

I paused with my musings when I heard Isabella stop outside my door. I knew it was her by the lovely scent of freesia, lilac, and strawberries. I called out for her to come in. At once, I noticed how tired her delicate features looked. "Are you alright, Piccola?" I asked.

She looked at me with sad eyes and replied in a whisper. "How does someone cope with knowing your mate is not around?"

Sympathy tugged at my dead heart. I frowned and stood, and took a spot on the loveseat, motioning for Isabella to sit beside me. She obliged. "It isn't easy," I admitted. "It never is. But we manage. What is it you are feeling?"

I watched as she wrapped an arm around her abdomen, while the other she held tightly across her chest. I could tell she made the gesture unconsciously. "Well...there's a pain in my chest, worse than anything I've ever felt. I feel like something is lost, or missing. "

"That is all part of the mating pull you feel. I can help distract you from it, if you wish," I offered.

"Please," she said, looking like a broken girl. "I'd do anything to make it go away even for a little while."

"Alright then; I think you should learn Italian, since you will be with us for quite some time." I quirked an eyebrow; and asked, "Or would you like to learn how to play piano? Or perhaps read for a while?"

She considered her options for a moment. "I think I'd like to learn piano and Italian," she decided, "then move on to something else."

**Caius POV**

I paced back and forth in my cage, knowing it was the best place for me even though I did not like it in the least. I was sure my friendly neighborhood empath could feel my anger. When I would glance over at him, he would quirk a brow as I bared my teeth and growled.

"Caius, you know as well as I do this is how it has to be. You even said so yourself. There's only a few hours left for you to be in this form then two days to calm your emotions. We can't have you goin' back to the castle and Isabella an angry train wreck, now can we darlin'?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

My response was a growl. I hated knowing he was right, but was glad that I would only be in this state for a few more hours. How this man put up with me and my change once a month I would never know; but, I would love to smack that smirk right off of his face.

When he mentioned Isabella's name the ache in my dead heart grew, and crystal clear tears began to fall from my eyes. That had never happened before and I didn't understand it. My growling ceased and I whimpered occasionally because of the pain of separation.

Jasper froze and looked me in the eyes, serious for once. "What is this…tears? Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. The only way anyone will find out about this is if you say something. It's simply not my place to say a word about it."

My growling picked up and I started to lunge at the chained door. I knew it wouldn't do any good because the chains and the bars are strong enough to contain me, regardless of my form. They are made from a mixture of titanium, steel, and vampire venom and ash; one of my own creations.

Then his phone rang. It was probably a Cullen, calling to find out where he disappeared to. Only the confused look upon his face said it was not who I suspected, then I heard Marcus' voice.

**Jasper POV**

I could feel Caius' anger radiate from him along with frustration and pain. I had my back to him when I mentioned it but turned and looked at him. What I saw was nothing short of amazing…tears. To say I was stunned was an understatement; but, I managed to reassure him by saying that whoever heard about it would hear it from him and not me.

He then lunged at the chained door. Did he forget that he created those chains and bars? No, I knew better. I was with him when he made them and was chained in a cell to see if I could break them… that didn't happen. I was locked in the cell for a day or two until I was released.

I was pulled from my musing when my cell phone rang. When I looked at screen I was surprised to see Marcus was calling me. I was on good terms with Caius and Marcus, but Aro struck me as losing his perfect vampire mind.

He was probably calling to tell me that Carlisle was on his way to Volterra, to bring home his golden boy and the pixie. I could care less. I plan to stay in Volterra when this was over anyway.

"Marcus," I answered, "what can I do for you?"

"First, I was wondering how my brother is?"

"He's as well as can be expected."

"Good. The next reason is Isabella."

"Is she alright?"

Caius whirled to face me, his growls dying on a dime.

"She seems to be on the outside, but I know she's not," Marcus told me.

"Talk to me…what's wrong?"

Caius apprehension grew, and he began shifting nervously. Then his anger spiked, but his yelp at me was more like a whine.

"Jasper, calm down, Caius doesn't need to be agitated any more than he is at present."

"I know, but what's wrong? I don't need to be an empath to hear the worry in your voice."

"Physically she seems fine, other than experiencing the symptoms of the mating pull. Emotionally she is depressed and has a minimal attention span. I believe this is from Caius being away."

"How can she feel that? She's human. Marcus, you know she was attacked a year ago by one of our kind?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with her and the mating pull?"

"Well, Bella was bitten by a skilled tracker. The venom had begun to circulate in her system, but Edward then sucked out the venom preventing it from spreading and stopping the change. I'm not sure but I think she may have had some lingering venom in her system. Could that be causing her to feel more of the effects of the pull?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can say it may be possible. I will keep an eye on her and keep you posted."

"You do that. I'll make sure Caius is informed."

"What about you?" he asked. "Are you feeling any part of it?"

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "I have a theory, but I have to know; how did you feel when your coven left her behind? How do you feel now?"

"When we left her it felt as though someone ripped my heart out and I fell into a depression of sorts. Now, I ache. I know she is safe but I think I ache because Caius is away from her. Empath, remember?"

"I know what you are, Major, I haven't forgotten. What I'm saying is there is a reason you felt that then and how are you feeling now. It's not all linked to Caius."

"That's not possible is it? A human female having two vampire mates? Marcus… are you telling me she is my mate as well?"

"Anything is possible Jasper." He stopped and pondered before continuing, "Just make sure you both come back in one piece. If one of you fails to return here she may die. That's simply because she is human after all."

"Alright I will relay the message, but, I can tell you this…he is not going to like it or be happy about it."

"My brother may surprise you. Goodbye Jasper, see you in a few days."

"Bye, Marcus."

To say I was stunned was accurate. I know I didn't need to relay any message…Caius heard the whole conversation. The anger began rolling off him once again and all I could do was keep pushing waves of calm out to him. This was going to be a long remaining three days…

**Well what do you think? Jasper will not be Bella's second mate, Caius is her one and only, Jasper is her companion, her consort if you will, he has all rights of a husband.**

**Now you know what to do…review!**


End file.
